Blasted Cats!
by Western Blakehawke
Summary: Set between Proof and Radar. Ames' thoughts.


3rd Oct 2003

Blasted Cats!

Set between "Proof of purchase" and "Radar love"

                15:36pm.

                NSA H.Q. Seattle. The weather is overcast. It has been raining intermittently.

                Agent Dobbs and the other NSA agents are busy working, some of them are watching multiple small screen televisions, though which they are receiving feed from some of Seattle's hoverdrones. Anything of possible interest, is immediately recorded. An agent spots something.

                "Agent Dobbs!" The young man calls over to his superior. 

                Agent Dobbs' gets up and hurries over to the man. "What?"

                "Sir, I think we have a problem." The young agent Garcia said hesitantly and pointed to the frozen picture upon one of the TV screens.  

                Dobbs looked at the paused recording. "Shit!" He nearly yelled. "The boss aint gonna like this! Are you positive it's him?"

                Garcia flipped the recording though a short way then froze it again.

                "Damn it! It's definitely him!" Dobbs said in disbelief, as he read the mans barcode. "I hope White doesn't kill the messenger!" He muttered as he left the room and made his way to the basement gym, where he knew his superior was working out.

                Dobbs enters the gym, and sees White, sitting, lifting weights.

                Ames immediately spots him and pauses. "What is it Dobbs?" 

                Dobbs straightened subconsciously, before he spoke. "Sir, I'm afraid I have bad news......."

                "Spit it out!" Ames snapped.

                "494 is alive." Dobbs hurriedly answered.

                "WHAT!" Ames yelled, totally loosing his cool.

                "Agent Garcia found video evidence sir! It shows his barcode!" Dobbs replied thinking. _Don't kill me!_

                Ames swiftly stood up as Dobbs was speaking and headed for the stairs, his face was like a thunderstorm cloud. His rage was showing and he didn't care! _494! Alive!_

                As Ames stormed into the office, every other agent, who by this time had been informed of 494's status as still amongst the living, kept their heads down and pretended to be avidly interested in whatever they were doing. Dobbs followed a few paces behind his enraged boss.

                "Show me the footage!" Ames snapped at Garcia as he came to a stop behind him.

                The young agent, quickly showed his superior, both scenes of 494, having saved them to a disk for easier access. He placed the pictures side by side upon the monitor and held his breath.

                Ames looked at the monitor for about a minute, the without saying a word, he turned smartly on his right heel and stormed past Dobbs and returned to the gym.

                _Alive! How the hell is that damn freak still alive! _Ames fumed as he entered the gym, heading straight for the punching bag. He started attacking the bag. He had enough control left that he did not use his full strength, on the 494 substitute.

                _I_ _know he's part cat, but this is ridiculous! _Ames continued to fume as he vented his fury upon the poor punching bag, with both his fists and his feet, he pummelled it! _How the hell could he have survived that micro-explosive in his neck! How the hell did he find someone capable of removing it, in the few hours he had left!_

                Ames continued beating up the punch bag, wishing it was 494!

                _When I find the moron who helped that blasted freak I'll gut 'em!_ He ranted. _Blasted cats! Blasted nine lives! Blasted part cat freak!.................._

                Ames continued to abuse the punch bag and rant for the next ten minutes. He then got control of his emotions, showered, dressed and returned to the office. He was now tightly controlled as he got the last known sighting of 494 from Agent Garcia, he collected his coat from his office and with a lackey in attendance went hunting.

                The End__


End file.
